m a s q u e r a d e
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya*  Inspired by Labyrinth;  Karl finally has the chance to dance the night away with Saya, but masquerades could also be a sign of haunting dreams for her and may lead to unwanted reality.


**m a s q u e r a d e**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

**A/N:** I'm sick of Hagi/Saya and Solomon/Saya. I love them all but Karl & Charles never get the spotlight they should've gotten in the series... Though, I do respect the pairings, it just seems too "pairing common". lol I wrote this after reading _Labyrinth_, the ballroom chapter did inspire me to write this. haha~! Oh right, I did make a youtube AMV for this fanfic. Check it out whenever you like. (it's called "[Karl & Saya] Masquerade")

**x**

_It was nice of you to let me live inside this maze..._

(The Divine Madness "Secrets")

**x**

She couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than what was before her now. The perfect setting for a romance tale and Saya was in it. With the high chandelier, the golden white wall coverings decorated with real gold and fantasy-like images, Saya almost thought she really had jumped into a fairytale of her own. There were so many vine decorations, roses, and unique masques all about the huge ballroom.

Saya felt slightly lightheaded as she walked alone into the enormous crowd of masked people. She felt a little left out, not wearing a mask, but, turning around, she hoped Hagi was somewhere in the room to seek her out of this madness.

_How did it get to be like this?_ Saya asked herself, making way through the dancing crowd to get to the other end of the room. It took at least two minutes to get through but it was well worth it. She, dressed casually in a gothic red ball gown, she twirled around to see how far she had gone. Only the room seemed to tilt from her upcoming light-headedness; she looked away.

"Something wrong, miss?"

A young child, masked beneathe a silver masquerade mask, which was beautifully decorated with black and silver ribbons as well as long black feathers, approached Saya with unreadable eyes. He did not properly remove his mask and nor did the young 17-year-old mind. Instead of acknowledging this, Saya gave him a nervous smile and said "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for someone."

The boy, looking no older than twelve or thirteen, swept his arm out and gave a clever bow to her. "Then I hope you find that person. Also, try enjoying yourself while you wait."

"Oh, I don't know, I-"

"Please, do so." he insisted smoothly; purple eyes meeting her own. Saya's breathe was caught the minute he gave her a sinister and unusual smile. It was as if he knew something she did not. Then again, there was something familiar about this child. "I don't think it'd be wise to neglect something this lovely of a party after you've been invited."

Saya frowned, "I know that... I'm just a little self-conscious right now. But, boy, do you know who's hosting this party?"

The child did not seem quite amicable anymore as an unfamiliar feeling lingered around Saya. "No," he answered calmly as he could, "I don't know."

"Oh, well... excuse me." she retreated to the other corner end of the room closest to the snack tables. She did not look back for the boy, since the chilling feeling around her was nothing to seek again, she kept to herself this time. However, it didn't last long before something of a whisper drew her even closer to the dancing crowd. It was a velvet-sounding voice, familiar, yet longing.

Saya caught herself before falling forward once red eyes were noticably glowing without her knowing. Feeling as though something actually did draw her into its trap, Saya decided to leave _now_. She made a straightforward attempt to leave the ballroom, but dancers _did_ block her path repeatedly. She herself did not even know she was being spun around in a manner that seemed like she was dancing with an invisible partner. Until, that same voice spoke to her from inside the crowd.

"Oh _dear_," Karl chuckled, circling her in a taunting manner. "I never thought you'd come. But here you are." he said in a tone that was not exactly perfect, more like he could not control his urges to touch the female.

Saya twirled around. "Wh-who are you?" she questioned the masked man. He didn't seem too happy hearing that question when his eyelids lowered, obviously annoyed, he set his foot between two dancing partners and pushed them aside. "You aren't very smart when it comes to remembering."

Saya looked around for a way to escape until, one after another, dancers shifted and shoved her even further away from the enterance. The masked man gave a horrified look and quickly reached for her previously from the dangerous crowd. He ignored her uneasiness as he brought her close to his chest to safety, "Apparently, now's not the time to continue our fight. Still, it's enough to share a dance with you at last."

Looking up at him through the full, dark-blue feathered, venetian mask, she could see no sign of hesitation or calmness in him. His face was clearly hidden and only exposed his eyes, but, she noticed, his hair was very long. The style of clothing he wore was different from the tuxedo every man in the room was wearing. It was like... he was a phantom, unnoticed, looking fashionable than any other man Saya had seen. Then it hit her. "Karl..."

"Now you remember." Karl smiled behind the mask.

Saya tried to get away, but dozens of eyes glanced in her direction. She ceased her struggle instantly.

The music ended, much to the dismay of its listeners, and a new song took over.

_The day is cold... The day is cold and dark and dreary._

(Late Night Alumni "Rainy Days")

With its seductive rhythm and lyrics, Saya felt uncomfortable in the arms of this madman. She looked up at him, giving a threatening look, she said "Why did you invite me here?"

"Me?" Karl looked suprised. He thought for a second and smirked, "Hn, not I."

"Then who?"

Karl shook his head before reaching one gloved hand to the bottom end of his mask. Casually, he lifted its end and revealed himself. The chevalier leaned closer to her face. Saya took one small step back. "You're quite a sight, Saya, my beloved." he mentioned, smiling a wide fanged smile.

"Ah..." She tried to put some distance between them, though, the suggestive force he put on her in their awkward hold made her stop again.

Lights dimmed in the ballroom to set the mood for the music playing, and all dancers spun in a smooth waltz around any unmoving pairs on the large dancefloor. It unnerved her.

Such anxiety she seen in this man's eyes. "Don't do this, I-"

"We dreamed of this, remember?"

"You're... hurting me..." she whispered, struggling to keep all wondering eyes from noticing her make a scene. Karl leaned even closer and whispered, "_Then be still_."

Saya swallowed, meeting his eyes made her oblivious that he was already taking her into a smooth dance. The see-through scarf of his costume-like outfit circled them like a floating ghost. Everything she seen of him was of a phantom; mysterious, eerie, and... beautiful.

The dance was, in her blind mind of thought, better than any dance she had ever had with a man. This, of course, had her captivated once more.

"I didn't come here to dance..." Saya explained softly.

Karl smirked and lowered his mask. He snaked his arm over and under the side-cape of his outfit and pulled out a red half-veterian mask, decorations of golden glitter beneathe its red feathers had her eyes glowing. Or, perhaps they had been glowing that whole time.

"Those eyes... they're as beautiful as a gem, a rose, but nothing compares to what you are." he commented in a husky whisper. Saya gritted her teeth as she placed the mask on. It fit comfortablely on her, suprisingly, that it relieved her.

"Don't lose yourself to me, yet." He tempted.

"Uh..." Saya looked away, but a quick hand snapped upward and forced her attention back on him again. His eyes widened, then lowered in attraction. "You have me under your spell again. You're so lovely; dressed in red, like the white of your dress has been stained of blood. It's wonderful. Wonderful!"

He spun her around once, then again, but the song ended, transitioning to another and Saya could only imagine the smile that formed under the mask as he made their movements more slow and fast moving.

_You say my heart has given up, yet here's my heart; still filling up._

(Late Night Alumni "The Rest of You")

Saya hid herself against his chest and clenched at his shoulders. She closed her eyes, "Stop it."

"I can't," Karl admitted in a tone that seemed unnatural for his usual personality. It almost seemed... human... She met his eyes through his mask again, then felt a swelling of desperation hit her. What did he want? The look in his eyes appeared wanting. "I'm in love with you."

Saya flinched and hid her face again. Karl insistantly tilted his head to look at her, a part of him wanting to comfort her confusion. Both were willing but unwilling to get to know one another, and dancing this way was enough for Saya to get to know the human side of this chevalier. How could she forget; he was human once... and she was never able to know that part of herself.

"You and I both know destiny has bound us together."

"... I..." Saya shook her head. What was her mission here again? Dancing for this long had drove her from everything. Hagi, the ballroom, the dancers... her own destiny...

"Saya, _you're my soulmate_. Remember that?" He touched her cheek and led her attention to him. Saya could only do as she was told and, for awhile, she couldn't answer. It was clear, they were clearly aware of themselves. This was a connection Saya always feared from Diva's chevaliers. To keep from loving them by knowing them was to kill them. Karl and Solomon have been the closest she has been to, and now... she was so close to the person she wanted to be with. "... Right..." she responded.

Karl lifted his mask and Saya automatically helped him. Her hands unconsciously drove themselves through his silky hair. Arms slid up and around the back of his neck. Karl held his breath; she was submitting.

"Do you really trust me?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"... Please, I don't know what to do." Saya admitted, almost close to tears.

Karl leaned himself to her and, still leading their dance, whispered against her lips. "Here... I'll show you."

Pulling her chin upwards, he gave a small warning by lightly hovering his own pale lips over her own. Lips parted as her eyes shut closed. This was not going to be her first time sharing a kiss with a chevalier, but possibly the second time...

They found their way to each other blindingly at that moment. Passionate as it was, it was exhilarating.

It was like a dream, and Karl never felt such drawn destiny to her. However, another wave of pleasure flew through them together; realizing it was something much deeper than a simple kiss. But before it could take hold of Karl's madening desires, he pulled apart from her and leaned his forhead against hers. Saya took a deep breath. She felt it as well...

Karl brought them apart, much to her dismay, and gave a slow bow. He looked up at her and smirked, "I suppose I've wasted enough time. I hope our next dance will be another exciting one... as this has been..." he licked his lips, tasting what he had stolen from the red Queen. Saya felt her heart sink, followed by a fiery rage. "You...!"

"Don't be upset," the Phantom apoligized. "I promise next time won't involve such passion. It will be filled with heat and passion, just like we want it to be. Don't you agree that's what was missing?"

"You're sick!" Saya hissed, shoving her way through the crowd. She had to find something, something to kill him with. How could she drop her guard like this? No wonder he was being so passionate... but-

The voice of Hagi broke her from her heated anger. She quickly turned around, eyes returning to their dark brown color, she found herself in his arms. A mocking laughter was heard about the room. She narrowed her eyes.

"Saya... Where have you been?"

"What..." Saya wiped away her tears. "I was waiting for you...!"

"Saya," Hagi frowned, "I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you fast enough to track down Diva."

"D-Diva was here?"

"Not for long." Hagi replied.

Saya felt like giving up every bit of her strength hearing that. She was only an inch from catching her sister... and it now made sense why such chevalier asked her to dance. Never again, did she want to get to know a chevalier again. "Damn him..."

**x**

"Looks like you had fun." Solomon announced, removing his golden mask. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing." Karl answered, removing every bit of his costume. "I had to stall our little bride from getting to Diva."

He expected a look of concern on Solomon's face, but it was a look of excitement and urgency. Did he no longer care for him? Karl sneered.

"Saya? Where is she? Did she leave already-"

"I sent her running." Karl lied, some spot of jealousy sparking in his tone. "But... I do understand what bond as mates awaits for Saya and I. We shared a lovely dance, and we finished it off with a kiss. Too bad... I had to do what I could to get her away from here."

Solomon glared, "You didn't."

"Oh yes, brother. I said it before; Saya is my kill and my bride. I will do anything to keep her out of harm's way. Only she and I may see one another." Karl explained. He grinned before wondering away, feeling eyes of sorrow and regret follow him. Once he was out of sight, Charles wobbled beside him.

The boy tugged at his brother's cloak. "You really shouldn't be ditching him like that... don't you know that if you keep doing this, it'll ruin your chance with Saya."

"Little brother," Karl swayed, "I love her as much as I hate her. Could she possibly hate me more? Just wait... I'll show you that she will love me."

"Brother, you basically shoved her away. Do you really... love her so much to let her go?"

"..." Karl looked to his brother and shared a sorrowful look with him. Together, hand in hand, they led themselves towards Solomon's car. "No... I don't want her to go yet." he answered.


End file.
